<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shy by Nana_41175</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215383">Shy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175'>Nana_41175</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q Drabbles and Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Proposal, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Shy Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written as a non-competing entry for MI6 Cafe's Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020. The challenge for week 1: 100 words for the prompt below:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q Drabbles and Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                 </p><p>Bond stared at the departure board. His flight back home was on schedule. Only, he wished it could be delayed— anything to stop his going back to face Q.</p><p>He’d posed a question before he left and all he’d got ever since was radio silence.</p><p>“Q,” he sighed into his earwig. “Just hear me out—”</p><p>Before him, the board's letters clacked into a new arrangement, in code.</p><p>
  <em>YES</em>
</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>
  <em>I WILL MARRY YOU</em>
</p><p>“I thought—”</p><p>
  <em>SHY</em>
</p><p>“You?” Bond said incredulously, thinking of the sweetly ferocious creature in his arms not 24 hours ago. <em>“Shy?”</em></p><p>
  <em>DON’T PUSH YOUR LUCK BOND</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>